The World at War, II (Map Game)
Map MAP . if you have a problem with the map tell Bozistanball. Also if you working on taking land it will light color and when have control it will turn to whatever color you are. Also see- talk page. Due to the insane implausibility of the last game, I have decided to revamp it, one more time. The year is 1914; Austria-Hungary's emperor Franz Ferdinand has been assassinated. The European continent is now at war, all just starting from a war between Serbia and Austria-Hungary. Pick a nation and lead it to glory! Rules *This rule is kind of cliché, I know, but be plausible, please! *Respect the mods. *The game has no specific end point; it will just end once the game itself is dead. *Mods make the decisions for the NPC nations. The NPC nations are the nations that aren't controlled by any player. *Decolonization will probably happen; the colonies will most likely revolt at some point. *Each turn represents a quarter of a year. *Each person gets one nation. *If you want a bold nation, you must be mod-approved. You can sign up for any one non-bolded nation without needing any form of approval. *If you are inactive for more than ten turns, you are removed from your country. *Each turn starts at 12:00 PM Eastern Time, every day. The game will start once five people sign up. Violation of any of these rules will result in a month long ban *Note also:UK and Commonwealth OTL troop numbers in WW1 and Treaties in use prior to WW1. Wall of Shame Pre-Banned Users *Wrto: Banned until Turn Four for implausibility() Warned users Banned users Suspended users Nations Triple Entente *'Republic of France'- Revolution 9 (talk) **French Indochina **French Southern Morocco **French West Africa **Madagascar **French Equatorial Africa **Tunis **Algiers **New Caledonia **Guiana **Pondicherry and related enclaves in Southeast India. **Guadalupe **Martinique **Wallis and Fatuna islands **French Polynesia **Kwang-Chou-Wan ***French concession in Tianjin and Shanghia, China **French Somaliland and the Port of Oblok **Vanuatu (co-dominion with Britain) *Russian Empire- Claus the Mighty (talk) 21:15, August 7th, 2015 (UTC) **Poland- Claus the Mighty (talk) **Finland- Claus the Mighty (talk) **North Caucus **Russian concession in Tianjin, China **Turkestan- *'British Empire'- **Ireland **Rhodesia- **Newfoundland- **Nyassaland **Egypt-Bozistanbal ***Sudan **Bhutan- **Ceylon **Nepal- **Raj ***Sikkim ***Kashmir ***Nicobar Islands ***Port of Aden and Aden Colony ****Hadramut ****Kuwait ****Qatar- ****Trucial States (now the UAE) ***Burma/Myanmar **Malaya ***Brunei ***Sabah ***British N. Borneo **Tonga **Kiribati, etc. **Nigeria **Fiji **Gold Coast **Guyana **Leeward Islands **Windward Islands **British New Guinea ***Solomon Islands **Jamaica **British East Africa ***British Somaliland **Hong Kong ***British concession in Tianjin and Shanghai, China **Guyana **Vanuatu (condominium with France) **Bahamas **Catman Island **River Gambia Colony Triple Alliance *'German Empire'- spar **Bayern **Essen **Hanover **Baden-Wurttenberg **Danzig **German East Africa **South-West Africa **Tientsin concession in China **German colony of Tsingtau **Kamerun **Togo **German New Guinea ***West Polynesia ***German Samoa *'Austria-Hungary'- [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds']] Topkek m8 **Austria-Hungarian concession in Tianjin, China- [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds']] Topkek m8 **Bosnia- [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds']] Topkek m8 **Transylvania- [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds']] Topkek m8 **Tyrol- [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds']] Topkek m8 *Italy - NathanialPrice **Italian Libya - NathanialPrice **Italian Somaliland - NathanialPrice **Italian Eritrea - NathanialPrice **Dodecanese Islands - NathanialPrice **Italian Tianjin - NathanialPrice **Italian Lebanon - NathanialPrice Other Nations *Netherlands-The Empire shall rise, and all will kneel at our... **Netherlands Antilles **Surinam **Dutch East Indies *Belgium- **Belgian Congo **Belgian concession in Tianjin, China *Luxembourg- *Spain-Vatonica (talk) 02:06, August 25, 2015 (UTC) **Spanish North Morocco ** Ifni City **Spanish Sahara (Cape Juby, Reo De Oro and Seguia El Hamra) **Spanish Equatorial Africa (Reo Monie and Biko Island) *Portugal- **Cabo Verde **Portuguese South East Africa **Portuguese Guinea **Portuguese South West Africa **San Tome and Principe **Portuguese E. Timor **Macau **Goa and related enclaves in North West India *Emirate of Hai'al *Kingdom of Hejaz Kristylouieslowe (talk) 19:30, January 13, 2016 (UTC) *Kingdom of Saudi Arabia *Kingdom of Asir *Emirate of Bahrain (British and Persian claim) *Switzerland *Mutawakkilite Kingdom of Yemen *Greece- **Cretan State- **Northern Epirus (held by Albania, but Greece claims it)- *Albania- *Montenegro- *Serbia-涛 (来跟我说话) 19:40, August 14, 2015 (UTC) *Romania- *Bulgaria- *Denmark- *Norway- *Sweden- *Australia- *New Zealand- *Oman- *Ethiopia- *Union of South Africa- *Persia- Shikata ga nai! 21:02, January 11, 2016 (UTC) **Jabal Shammar Emirate ***Al-Bahrain (Dammam city, Al-Ahsa, Al-Hasa city) *Afghanistan- (British, Russian and Persian influence in border zones) *Republic of China- The History Nerd **Mongolia- History Nerd **Tibet (British claim)- History Nerd **Manchuria: The History Nerd *Darfur- *Bhutan- *Siam/Thailand- *Japan-TRT **Taiwan **Korea **Japanese concession in Tianjin, China *Canada - Great showing. B23 (talk) 15:02, January 5th, 2016 (UTC) **Northwest Territories **Yukon *USA - Awesome history 28 (talk) 11:37, August 14, 2015 (UTC) **Panama Canal Zone - **Guam **Wake Atoll, etc **Philippines **American Samoa **Honduras- **Nicaragua- **Haiti- **Dominican Republic- **Liberia- **American concession in Tianjin and Shanghia, China *Mexico- *Guatemala- *El Salvador- *Costa Rica- *Republic of Cuba- *Panama-Maria Coppia (talk) 04:12, January 11, 2016 (UTC) *Colombia- *Venezuela- *Ecuador- *Brazil- *Peru- *Bolivia- *Paraguay- *Uruguay- *Argentina- *Chile- Mods You can apply to become a mod by posting your application on the talk page of Claus the Mighty- the map game's founder. *Claus the Mighty *Fireurchin Topkek m8 *Revolution Nine Algorithm and Wars Algo and Wars link Turns 1914.5 *'Austria Hungary'- In reaction to Franz Ferdinand's assassination, Austria-Hungary declares war on Serbia. The nation offers an alliance with the Ottoman Empire. **Bosnia: Increases troops along the Serbian Border **Tyrol: Continues trade with Italy **Tianjin: Offers an alliance with mainland China **Transylvania: Offers an alliance with Romania *'Ottoman Empire:' We keep out of the crisis in Europe for the time being. We pledge loyalty to our vassal Jabal Shammar and the Emirate of Hai'al who amps up there armies, as do we. We blame long rebellious Assyrians for all our troubles, as we try to make peace move towards any rebelling Arabs in the greater Levant, Hejaz and Arak on the basis of a common Islamic Identity. Farming is enhanced in Anatolia over the year. 5000 more troops are called up and 8000 rifles made (peace time levels of 1909= 700,620 men of which 583,200 were infantry 55,300 cavalry 54,720 artillery. There were a few hundred sailors and a few dozen airmen. There were also army 120,000 conscripts and some reservists). 5000 troops are sent to keep order in Kharz. We fortify all major towns in Eastern Anatolia, along the the Midia-Enos line and all major towns in Arak Region (Basara Vallyet and Baghdad Vallyet) over the nest year and update our military tactics. Increased autonomy is offered to the distant Mutawakkilite Kingdom of Yemen, it is too far away to control directly, so we hope to set up a puppet vessel regime in time. We now consider a defensive alliance with Austria-Hungary to be a good idea and sign up to it. We don't like Russia dabbing in Kharz Region's domestic and ethnic affairs. **'Jabal Shammar:' Army amped up and doing new tactical drills. **'Hejaz:' Prayers and lectures spout out of the mosques, especially in Mecca. They promote a common sense of Islamic unity in the face of a common enemy- the Assyrians and the heretical Wahhabi Saudis. Arminian and Maronite Christians will be overlooked and left alone for the time being, hopefully they will stay quiet. **'Emirate of Hai'al:' Army amped up and doing new tactical drills. **'Adrianople Region:' Adrianople Region west of the Midia-Enos line is still in in long term political chaos. Mostly divided under a Greek and Bulgarian occupation. They claim all of it, as do the Ottomans. The Ottomans do not concede on the Greek or Bulgarian claims and fortify the eastern the Midia-Enos line. We refuse to recognise the Bulgarian claim saying the land is full of Muslim Pomaks and Rodopi (Islamic Bulgarians and Greeks). The Sultan says he is only trying to protect fellow Muslim if all goes bad. He hopes major crisis won't occur. *'Serbia:' We put all of our forces to defending against Austria-Hungary. We ask for assistance from Russia. *'Canada:' 2500 forces are recruited into the military while we begin starting infrastructure progress and military build. During that, the industrialization is still not yet planned on course of this year. Population is growing in one of the cities. Some of our warships and boats been built in one of the ports, so it could have few ships that has been built in the ports. Some structures as well looking to build some defensive buildings, which in that case would allow a good protection over its enemies. Likely the infrastructure is now likely to expand and also military. During that, we saw Austria-Hungary declaring war to Serbia, which our option is to send aid to Serbia for more defense. **'Northwest Territories:' We expand infrastructure and economy. **'Yukon:' We expand economy and military. During that buildings will be built, which could prove more population in Yukon. *'Egypt:' Plans are made peacefully and willingly annex Sudan officially''' ' (if not already) due to both of having very good ties. Prayers and lectures spout out of the mosques, especially in Cairo. They promote a common sense of Islamic unity in the face of a common enemy- Occupiers and hypocrisy. Jews and Christians are protected due to them being people of the book. Military generals become more Islamist hiding it from their higher ups. '''New Jobs are made a cross Cairo mostly arm factories.' The Military is worked on. **'Sudan:' Plans are made peacefully and willingly annex into Egypt officially (if not already) due to both of having very good ties. Prayers and lectures spout out of the mosques, especially in Cairo. They promote a common sense of Islamic unity in the face of a common enemy- Occupiers and hypocrisy. Jews and Christians are protected due to them being people of the book. Military generals become more Islamist hiding it from their higher ups.' (Can I be Map Maker) -Bozistanball' ***Fireurchin Mod Response: Yes, you may. *'Ottoman Diplomacy:' We congratulate Egypt for booting the British out of Sudan. *'Russia:' We accept the alliance with Serbia. We focus our troops on defending against the German and Austrian armies, in hopes of bringing both into devastating two-front wars. We sanction Romania and China, trying to prevent them from joining the Central Powers. Despite being an Ally, we prevent Japanese troops from entering any of our territories. In order to bring the dying Ottoman Empire into the war, we fabricate claims on the bordering Ottoman provinces. We support Arab rebels within the Empire, in hopes of creating a unified, pro-Russian state in the Middle East due to a lack of allies in the region. We support rebels in Ha'il and Yemen in specific due to their already high autonomy.. **'Ottoman Response:' We rush 1000 troops to fight the rebels in Ha'al and secure our client's authority. We start a six-month heavy fortification of the Kurdish town of Van. 1914.75 *'Austria Hungary:' Respecting the Ottoman decision of staying neutral in the war, we instead offer an alliance with Persia. Recognizing Russia's humiliating defeat to the Japanese, we offer an alliance with Japan to combat Russia. **Bosnia: Offers an alliance with Bulgaria. **Tyrol: Places sanctions on Russia for sanctioning Romania and China. **Tianjin: Begins readying our naval fleet in case of a Russian Invasion. **Transylvania: Offers a trade agreement with Egypt. **Egypt:Deal ***'Ottoman Dip:' Well, you need to fight or embargo the Serbs or else any Slavic nation will see Austria-Hungary as a doomed sitting-duck, ready to be cooked in the fires of history. This is why the Ottomans attacked some of our rebels and started talks with others. At least we won't get kicked in to the dust bin of history by the Russians. **'The war kind of started in Austria, so there isn't much you can do to get out of it... also, you declared war on Serbia in the previous turn... -Claus the Mighty (my computer is being stupid so no link to my user page and talk or anything)' *'Ottoman Empire:' We pledge loyalty to our vassal Jabal Shammar and the Emirate of Hai'al who amps up there armies, as do we. We blame long rebellious Assyrians and the Georgians in Khaz for all our troubles, as we try to make peace move towards any rebelling Arabs in the greater Levant, Hejaz and Arak on the basis of a common Islamic Identity. Farming is enhanced in Arak over the year. 7500 troops are called up and 10,000 rifles made. 5000 troops are sent to the Assyrian Region keep order. We fortify all major towns in Western Anatolia and continue to update our military tactics. Increased autonomy is outlined to the distant Mutawakkilite Kingdom of Yemen and negotiations begin. It is too far away to control directly, so we hope to set up a puppet vessel regime in time. Two corvettes are built. Industrialisation starts in western Anatolia, but it is slow and will take many years, starting with İzmir. We send spies in to Erevan Oblast and Baku Oblast. We begin to explore the grey zone in the north of Arabia between our empire and Jabal Shammar/Ha'il. ,000 extra troops man the border with the dying Russian Empire, but are told to act only defensively. **'Ottoman Diplomacy:' We offer a trade deal to Egypt. **'Egypt Dip:' Deal. **'Jabal Shammar:' Army amped up and doing new tactical drills. 1000 troopers are recruited. **'Hejaz:' Prayers and lectures spout out of the mosques, especially in Mecca. They promote a common sense of Islamic unity in the face of a common enemy- the Assyrians and the heretical Wahhabi Saudis. Armenian Orthodox, Greek Orthodox and Maronite Christians will be overlooked and left alone for the time being, hopefully they will stay quiet. 1000 troopers are recruited. 500 Ottoman troops go to guarding the borders. **'Emirate of Hai'al:' Army amped up and doing new tactical drills. 1000 troopers are recruited. We start fighting the rebels with 1000 rushed in Ottoman troops. **'Adrianople Region:' Adrianople Region west of the Midia-Enos line is still in in long term political chaos. Mostly divided under a Greek and Bulgarian occupation. They claim all of it, as do the Ottomans. The Ottomans do not concede on the Greek or Bulgarian claims and fortify the eastern the Midia-Enos line. We refuse to recognise the Bulgarian claim saying the land is full of Muslim Pomaks, Torbeš and Rodopi (Islamic Bulgarians, Macedonians and Greeks). The Sultan says he is only trying to protect fellow Muslim if all goes bad. He hopes major a crisis won't occur. 1000 troops enter the Ottoman controlled section west of the Midia-Enos line (the eastern most 20% of the province) and 1000 men go to the Midia-Enos defence line itself. **'Mt Lebanon autonomous community:' We promise to recognise there religious freedom (Maronite Christians) as long as they keep in there region and don’t annoy the Muslims. Agriculture is upgraded a bit. Both Jews and Christians are protected due to them being people of the book. **'Armenian Region:' We promise to recognise there religious freedom (Armenian Orthodox Christians) as long as they keep in there region and don’t annoy the Muslims. Both Jews and Christians are protected due to them being people of the book. **'Mutawakkilite Kingdom of Yemen:' Talks on more autonomy continue. The Ottoman Sultan and Yemeni King talk about turning it from an Ottoman province to a semi-independent vassal state. Negotiations are tough and many locals want to dump Turkey all together. It is too far away to control directly, so we hope to set up a puppet vessel regime in time. God, the King just won't listen. **'Emirate of Bahrain:' Talks on more autonomy begin. The Ottoman Sultan and Bahraini Emir talk about turning it from an Ottoman province to a semi-independent vassal state. Negotiations go well and many locals don't want to leave Turkey altogether, they fear a Persian take over. It is too far away to control directly, so we hope to set up a puppet vessel regime soon. The Emir appreciates our moves. **'Al-Bahrain Region:' 500 Ottoman troops are sent to defend it. **'Assyrian Region:' Martial law is declared. We rush 1000 troops to fight the rebels in The Assyrian Region. We start a six-month heavy fortification of the town of Diyarbekir. The rebels start to fold up as we use more ruthless tactics like hostage taking. **'Pontian Greek Region :' We promise to recognise there religious freedom (Greek Orthodox Christians) as long as they keep in there region and don’t annoy the Muslims. Both Jews and Christians are protected due to them being people of the book. Some stone quarries, carpentry works, fruit canneries open in the region. **'Kharz Region:' Martial law is declared. We rush 1000 troops to fight the rebels in Kharz. We start a six-month heavy fortification of the town of Kharz. **'Kingdom of Saudi Arabia:' We deal with the Wahhabi heretics ruthlessly. Riyadh is flown over by our air-force (I know it's puny. one airship and six Wright Brothers-type aircraft were used in Saudi Arabia, the other airship and the two minimalist fighters are flying over the Dardanelles). We also shell it lightly with a couple of artillery peace and poison a well. 110 troops also attack Al-Kharj, burn down several houses. We demand they give in and convert to our type of Sunni Islam. **'Egypt Dip:' We condone your attack on the Wahhabis because you can't force them to change their religion, It's only their option. Plus Wahhabis is a religious branch of Sunni Islam. **'Ottoman Dip:' We reconsider the planned attack and put it on hold it in favour of negotiations with the Saudis. The Ottoman Sultan and Saudi King talk about turning it from an Ottoman province to a semi-independent vassal state. Negotiations are tough and continue. *'Sultanate of Egypt:' We annex our Sudan officially, and begin to work on setting up jobs across the Sultanate. Prayers and lectures spout out of the mosques. They promote a common sense of Islamic unity in the face of a common enemy - occupiers and hypocrisy. Jews and Christians are protected due to them being people of the book. Military generals become more Islamist hiding it from their higher ups. New Jobs are made a cross Cairo mostly arm factories. The Military is worked on. We are still a British colony but would like to gain more freedom. 'Jews and Christians are protected due to them being people of the book. We send troops to Libya entering that gray spot. ('new map tomorrow night) **'Ottoman Dip:' We support Egypt's actions. We pledge 500 Ottoman troops to your aid if you need them. We ask Egypt for an alliance. We also ask Albania and Persia for an alliance. **'Egypt:' We decline,due to us being a British colony (but something big will happen) and most seeing the Ottoman as an old man that won't die.(no offence) but some generals still keep the idea on the table. **'Asking Albania for an alliance is just unrealistic, they literally won their independence from the Ottomans two years earlier. Also the Ottomans and Persians have always hated each other... Claus the Mighty (talk) 01:40, January 10, 2016 (UTC)' **'OK. Christina Pill (talk) 01:43, January 10, 2016 (UTC)' * Italy: PM Antonio Salandra declares the neutrality of Italy in the Austro-Hungarian War on Serbia officially; in reality, he offers his support to either side that meets his requirements. He offers the support of Italy to the Entente in exchange for Corsica, French Somaliland, British Somaliland, Aden Colony, Malta, the Crimea, Entente Tianjin concessions, and, in the case of victory, the Dalmatian coast, Tyrol, the Austrian Littoral, Vorarlberg, and Tsingtau. Salandra offers the support of Italy to the Dual Alliance in exchange for Tsingtau, German Samoa, Tyrol, the Dual Alliance Tianjin sessions, and, in the case of victory, Corsica, Tunisia, Somaliland, Aden Colony, Hong Kong, French India, and Malta. ** Italian Libya: Italian colonists quickly rush to colonize Southern Cyrenaica to prevent expansion by Egypt. Outposts are built in Al Jawf, Rebiana, Buzema, Tazirbu, Jabal Arkanu, and Jebel Uweinat. The 2nd Army is mobilized and deployed to Libya in case Egypt declares war. ** Egypt response: We begin to heavily work on our army by setting up war factories across Sudan, and send them to South Cyrenaica setting up defense and wells in fear of war. Most of our troops are station north of Al Jawf and South of At Tallab and Jebel Uweit. ** Italian Somaliland: Somaliland Governor Giacom De Martino participates as ambassador to British Somaliland and French Somaliland. He asks both colonies for their support in a war to conquer Ethiopia. 1915 *'Austria Hungary'- Knowing of their hatred towards Serbia, we begin granting asylum to Macedonian Nationalists with the intention of starting a revolution. We do the same with the Russian Communist factions. We also offer a military alliance to Egypt, the Netherlands and Albania. **Bosnia: Successfully invades Serbia from Valjevo to Vis **Tyrol: The Italian alliance is rejected **Tianjin: Cruisers, Destroyers and Land-cruisers are developed. **Transylvania: Troops are increased along the Russian border. **'Dutch Dip:' We will agree to the alliance, citing treaties with the former country of Prussia, but will refrain from going to war with Serbia unless or until they or their allies go to war with us, since Serbia is not in a location where we could effectively fight them. We will attempt to supply you with aid, however. *'Ottoman Empire:' Schooling is improved. Two frigates starts their one year building. A corvette, a sloop and a mine layer are built. 100,000 troops are sent to the east of the nation, 5000 to Basra and 5000 to Aleppo. A mass call-up occurs and we start a steady recruitment of what will total at 1.1 million men in a year from now. We continue heavy fortification work in stone, land mines and barbed wire in Trebizond and the Gulf of Izmir. Navel dockyards start their one year building of navel docks, ship works, carpentry works, fruit canneries and a steel mill at Izmir and Karsiyaka. 10,000 rifles and 5000 pistols are made. A couple of oil wells are drilled by those few existing in Basra and Mosul (Iran, Iraq and Azerbaijan were the then local oil producers). Yemen is given up on and let drift in to independence after refusing to vassalage. Bahrain becomes an independent and loyal vassal state. Talks go on with the Saudis, but they are totally uncooperative. Saudi Al-Kharj is besiege and there are several bloody skirmishes. Rebels are fought in Hejaz, Asir and Ha'il; so 10,000 Ottoman troops start to fight them in each local and the rebels start to fade. Some people riot for separatism in the Armenian Region. 200 Ha'il vessel militia help us against their rebels to. 1000 troops enter Al-Ahsa, the Adrianople Region east of the Midia-Enos, Khars Region, Baghdad city and Gaza City to protect them from colonialist invaders. Secret- The government talks about laying in to Greece, Bulgaria, Saudi Arabia or Kuwait sometime next year, but we don't know which yet. Mustaffa Kammel Atarturk is doing well as an army officer and will be promoted. We make 50lt chlorine in weaponised form. Five light fighters and ten Wright Brothers type aircraft are made. We start agitating Azeri nationalism (Azerbaijan Democratic Republic) in Russia. ' We send a team of explorers in to the northern Arabian grey zone between Ha'il and the Ottoman Empire and formally annex it to the empire after we defeat the tribal town of Al-Anbar. All of our navel vessels go in to the south east Black Sea. Agriculture is upped in Mount Lebanon Autonomous Region, Trebizond, southern Anatolia and the Beqquar Valley. *'Sultanate of Egypt: Begin to work on setting up jobs across the Sultanate. Prayers and lectures spout out of the mosques. They promote a common sense of Islamic unity in the face of a common enemy- Occupiers and hypocrisy. Jews and Christians are protected due to them being people of the book. Military generals become more Islamist hiding it from their higher ups. New Jobs are made across Cairo - mostly arm factories. The Military is heavily worked on. We are still a British colony but would like to gain more freedom. 'Jews and Christians are protected due to them being people of the book. Every man from 18-37 must serve in the army for five years.'100 airplanes are made, 16,000 rifles are made. 90 ships, 700 artillery guns. Troops are send them to South Cyrenaica setting up defense and wells in fear of war. Most of our troops are station north of Al Jawf and South of At Tallab and Jebel Uweit. We secretly ask Italy to peacefully split South Cyrenaica and work on invading Ethiopia. **'Italian Libya:' Italian Libya offers the Treaty of Benghazi to Egypt: Egypt is granted Cyrenaica west of At Tallab and south of the 27th Parallel (Current Northern Border of Kufra District), Italy recognizes Egyptian independence from the United Kingdom and control of Libya beneath the Tropic of Cancer, and Egypt joins Italy in the planned invasion of Ethiopia and only annexes Borana, Bako, Maji, Illuabor, Welega, Gura-Farda, Benessa, Gimira, and Goldea (Map). **'Sultanate of Egypt Dip:' For Libya we will take the deal. But for Ethiopia would like it to be fixed to ethic and religious groups.(map of Muslim/map for Christians/map for both) *'Panama:'Presidente Belisario Porras Barahona will give up in 1916 and Ramón Maximiliano Valdés will run for the election in his place. We prepare for the Panama-California Exposition ~ San Diego ~ 1915-1916. The town of Nuevo Chagres is built and build a navy motor launch comparable with the USS Almax II (SP-268). We wish to stay neutral and pro-USA, but offer a trade deal to any one who wants to buy our agricultural produce (mostly rubber, bananas, pineapples and wood). We also offer a trade deal to Portugal and Costa Rica on trade in general. The nation builds up the productivity and efficiency of our rubber plantations. The state improves schooling and we hold an urban literacy campaign to. New hair and nail salons open in the cities. **'Ottoman Empire Diplomacy:' We make our own fruit, but we would like to have as much rubber as you can make. We offer you a deal on the rubber industry. We offer you 100 rifels, 125 pistols and a few thousand hand tools for payment for ten years of preferental treatment in your rubber market. **'Panamanian Dip:' We agree. **'Austria-Hungary Dip:' In an effort to keep America out of the war, we offer a trade agreement to Panama **'Panamanian Dip:' We agree. **'America: We offer Panama a place in the AU (American Union).' **'Panamanian Dip:' We agree. *'America: We decide to keep neutral in World War I for the time being and begin to be an outsider in the war. We therefore decide to start influencing Central and South American and offers the American Union to all Central and South American nations (mod response). It's basically that America has increased influence over Central and South America in return that we protect them and fund stuff (more food and water, education) so they can be more developed. '''We don't aid any nations in Europe and let them fight the pointless war. ** **'Panamanian Dip:' We agree to the Austria-Hungary and Ottoman trade deals. Both deals will last ten years. We hope to get rich helping to fund Europe's stupid war for ten years. We offer a trade deal to the USA and support the idea of the American Union as a long turn way of ending the dependence on Europe and Russia. *'Canada:' We will decide to be neutral for WW1, as it looks like that we don't have any much good resources so we let European nations fight in the war. Although some defensive buildings will be built and some of the troops will not be escorted in Europe, otherwise it will be a big problem. The possibility deciding as a neutral is a good factor to stay. While more troops are recruiting and joining due to this WW1 era. *In '''Persia', the incompetent Ahmad Shah Qajar sickens and dies this year; he is succeeded by a regency dominated by Abdul-Hussein Farmanfarma and Reza Khan, the Prime Minister and commander of the Royal Guard, respectively. Reza Khan is ordered to create a new and more effective army; in order to do so, local militias are merged into one system of conscription and local nobles' powers curbed. The Shia clerics are given significantly greater power in the new government; they are, however, greatly concerned about the brutalization of Shias in the nearby Ottoman Empire. They begin to demand holy war to free the repressed Shias of the region; soon, huge mobs form, demanding the liberation of these people. Rather than seeing this energy directed against the regime, and to support the traditionally Iranian-allied Assyrians, an invasion of the Ottoman Empire is ordered. Several hundred thousand men are mobilized to launch a surprise attack in two columns, one driving over the Zagros Mountains to take Baghdad and link up with Kurdish and Assyrian rebels the other turning south to link up with Arab rebels. ens of thousands of devout Persians and Shias from the Ottoman Empire join this force as an irregular militia under clerical command. The Prime Minister privately purchases and arms six ancient Bleriot XI aircraft for air support. Persian diplomats suggest that Greece, Bulgaria and the Kingdoms of Hejaz, Saudi Arabia and Bahrain seize the opportunity to destroy the defunct and corrupt Ottoman Empire by joining the war. All are offered massive territorial concessions. The Pontic Greeks are also offered freedom if they will revolt. (Mod Response). **'Pancaked Ottoman response' The Ottoman empire declarers war on Persia! 100,000 troops storm in to Iraqi Kurdistan from central Anatolia. The 50 lt of chlorine gas and General Kamel Attaturk's skill is used in the Battle of Kirkuk (The World at War, II (Map Game)). 50,000 troopers fight in Kirkuck and Mosul. We have two airships any Persia has none, so enjoy an airship bombing your forces in Kirkuk. We also already have 15,000 men in OTL Iraq. The other airship flies over the Dardenells. Saudi Arabia is abandoned and is de facto independent. The Puppet leaders in Ha'il, Bharain, Jammal Shamar and Hejaz are reinforced by a coulomb of 5000 Ottoman troops. 20,000 troopers also rush to defend Constantinople and Ismir. We send our navel ships round to the Persian gulf and start. The land south of Basra is abandoned. We hope to drive home the attack to secure Kirkuk, Mosul, Basra and Baghdad. 20 Artillery peace are rushed to the Kirkuk front and 20 more made. The https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SMS_Goeben Ottoman battlecruiser Yavûz Sultân Selîm sails around and shells the Persian coast obsessively. *'The Netherlands:' The government of the Netherlands begins to see that it could easily become embroiled in a "war to end all wars," and to try to prepare the country for any possible involvement, we begin construction of two destroyers, two cruisers, and a new capital ship, a battleship called the HNLMS Hollander. The destroyers and cruisers are projected to reach completion by 1917, but the Hollander could take until the 1920s. The country begins investing heavily in new industry to attempt to support the new construction. **'Suriname:' The country begins expanding its infrastructure to enable greater use of natural resources. **'Netherlands Antilles:' The country begins expanding its infrastructure to enable greater use of natural resources. **'Dutch East Indies:' The country begins expanding its infrastructure to enable greater use of natural resources. *'Russia:' We invade the Ukrainian regions of Austria, and pledge more support to Serbia and send troops to southern Serbia. ***'Poland:' We invade Transylvania from the Polish border, and encourage Romania to do the same. Meanwhile, Galicia is invaded as well. Small amounts of troops are also sent in to fight the Reich. ***'Finland:' Nothing of significance happens, though autonomy is raised. We request for Swedish volunteers join the war effort. ***'North Caucasus:' We declare war on the Ottomans, and pledge support to the Georgian and Assyrian separatists. We request a deal to them in which if they win, we will give them Russian Georgia as well. We recognize both as independent states, though staunchly oppose Egyptian independence. We request to the United Kingdom to make an agreement in which Egypt joins the war against the Ottoman, the British will go to war with them. We also don't recognize Egyptian sovereignty over Cyrenaica, even though the purchase was completely legal and agreed upon by both parties. We even go to the extent of sending troops and funds to Cyrenaica to support rebels. We insult Italy in response to this. From the Caucasus, we launch an invasion of Ottoman Armenia, hoping to absorb the Orthodox regions of the country into our empire. Some troops are even sent to the Pontic region. ***Tianjin: Some troops are sent to the region in hopes of intimidating potential threats Japan, Austria, and even China. We also consider recognizing the independence of Tibet and Mongolia, due to extremely strained relations with the Chinese. ***'Turkestan:' Nothing of significance happens. **'Fearful Ottoman response' The Ottoman empire declarers war on Russia! 100,000 troops storm in to the region directly around fortified town of Kharz from central Anatolia. We already have 110,000 men in the region. The second airship is sent from the Dardenels to be used in the Battle of Kharz (The World at War, II (Map Game)). A third airship is started. We continue to sponsor Azeri nationalists, which we started last turn. Azeri nationalist riot in Baku Oblast. **'Ottoman navy response: '|Ottoman battleship Sultân Osmân-ı Evvel (playerless Britain is not at war and thus did not have the OTL casus belli to confiscate it), Ottoman cruiser Hamidiye and Ottoman cruiser Mecidiye engage the Russian fleet near Sochi's coastline. battleship Turgut Reis and Ottoman battleship Barbaros Hayreddin attacks Russian ships near the Ponius coastline. **'Sultanate of Egypt Dip:' Our army is not ready to help the Ottomans at all, but would like control of Palestine for the time being. **'Desperate Ottoman response:' We agree to hand over Palestine and Jordan. Hejaz, Asir, Dammam city, Al-Ahsa, Al-Hasa city remain as Ottoman territories. 100,000 troops now rush to Damascus to hold the front against Egypt. 20 Lt of chlorine is bottled and weaponised. 20 Artillery pieces are rushed to the Mosul front and 20 more are made. We request help from Portugal, China, Austria-Hungary and Germany. **Wait are you giving me Palestine and Jordan "We agree to hand over Palestine and Jordan." or are you fighting me "100,000 troops now rush to Damascus to hold the front against Egypt." because I just asked for Palestine not declare war. ***'Ottoman telegraphy error:'Due to an error in an official telegram troops meant for Al Rubta to fight Persia ended up in Damascus, they leave and the land mentioned earlier is given to Egypt. Another 25,000 go to defend Mecca and Medina. :Batumi was Turkish and Kharz was Russia, not the other way round. Both had Georgians who hated Turkey and I got it the wrong way round.21:46, January 12, 2016 (UTC) 1915.25 *'Austria Hungary:' We are able to retake Transylvania. However, we still have considerable losses in Ukraine. We begin propagating to Russia's surrounding countries about Russia's invasion nature, and we desperately offer alliances to any other power still left in Europe. However, we are hesitant to align ourselves with the Ottomans, as we do not want to get entangled in their mess. We also send a secret convoy mission of Finnish Nationalism Activists to Finland. If Russia decided to attack them and kill/or hold them hostage, it will be seen as a war crime. **Bosnia: More of Serbia is annexed. However, we lost Vis **Tyrol: A trade agreement is offered to Switzerland. **Tianjin: Vladivostok is annexed by sea. **Transylvania: A Black Sea fleet is developed to combat Russia. *'Ottoman Empire:' More railways and telegraphs are made. We symbolically declare war on Austria-Hungary, Greece and Bulgaria, but call a general surrender after one hour and two dead Greek border guards. We unconditionally surrender. Attaturk has died in combat at Kharz against the Russians. The sultan abdicates for his son. The only condition in giving up is that Mount Lebanon's Christian autoamuse community and Maronite dominate Beirut are given to Italy since Maronites are a form of Catholic not Orthodox Christian, and also that the Jews are not tormented in the Levant. We accuse the world, bar Canada, USA and Panama of being a puppet of Russia. Player leaves in defeat. *'Sultanate of Egypt:Begin to work on setting up jobs across the' Sultanate. Prayers and lectures spout out of the mosques,They promote a common sense of Islamic unity in the face of a common enemy- Occupiers and hypocrisy. Jews and Christians are protected due to them being people of the book. Military generals become more Islamist hiding it from their higher ups. New Jobs are made across Cairo - mostly arm factories. The Military is heavily worked on. We are still a British colony but would like to gain more freedom. 'Jews and Christians are protected due to them being people of the book. Every man from 18-37 must serve in the army for five years.'100 airplanes are made, 16,000 rifles are made. 90 ships, 700 artillery guns. Troops are send them to South Cyrenaica setting up defense and wells in fear of war. Most of our troops are station north of Al Jawf and South of At Tallab and Jebel Uweit. We secretly ask Italy to to work together on invading Ethiopia. We ask Persia if they can leave Sunni areas in fear of winding the Sunni Shia split map will be added later. We ask Turkey if we can control of Istanbul. We begin to set up religious schools across our land. **'Yes. Christina Pill (talk) 07:18, January 12, 2016 (UTC)' **'Italian Dip:' A plan for invasion is drawn up for 1915.75: Egypt will invade from the Sudanese border with Ethiopia, making a rush for the cities of Gondar, Bahir Dar, and Dembi Dolo. Italian troops in Eritrea will attack Mek'ele, Dessie, and Dire Dawa. Meanwhile, Italian troops in Somaliland will invade to Degeh Bur, Arba Minch, and the Bale Mountains. This will surround Addis Ababa. Planes will bomb the Ethiopian capital until our forces, pushing towards the capital, reach the city. *Also for the map of the Ottoman Empire, Syria, Jordan,and Palestine is my same color so do I have it? if I do, then we send a feast to Persia in hope of showing them peace. We begin to set up religious schools across the middle east. **'YesChristina Pill (talk) 07:18, January 12, 2016 (UTC)' *'The Netherlands:' We continue in all of our previous endeavors. We also begin constructing airplanes, with a total of 50 to be completed by 1916. Also to be completed by 1916 are production of 500 artillery pieces and machine guns. **'Surinam:' We continue expanding infrastructure. **'Netherlands Antilles:' We continue expanding infrastructure. **'Dutch East Indies:' We continue expanding infrastructure. ***This was me, but my computer had decided that I wasn't logged in for some reason. -Kirbs *'Italy:' PM Salandra, King Victor Emmanuel III, and a majority of the Italian Parliament declare war on Russia. The 4th Army lands at Antalya in Turkey after being dispatched from the Dodecanese Islands and the 3000-strong Italian Tianjin Police attacks the Russian Tianjin Concession. Italy asks Egypt to allow them to use the Sea of Marmara and the Istanbul Strait as an entrance to the Black Sea and a port for ships, sailors, and soldiers. **'Italian Libya:' The 2nd Army, formerly placed in Cyrenaica to intimidate the Egyptians, attacks the Russian soldiers and Libyan dissidents who are rebelling. **'Italian Tianjin':: The police of Italian Tianjin act as soldiers, invading Russian Tianjin as peacefully as possible as to not anger the Chinese. **'Dodecanese Islands:' The Dodecanese Islands are used as a forward operating base for the invasion of Russian-held Turkey. They are formally annexed from the Ottoman Empire. **'Italian' Eritrea: Italy declares war on the Emirate of Asir and the Emirate of Hai'al. Soldiers are shuttled across the Red Sea to Ta'izz Governorate, where we have invaded up to Hajdah. The Regina Elena, the Roma, and the Napoli ''shell the city of Al Hudaydah. ''Leonardo de Vinci ''and Dante Alighieri'' attack the island of Farasan. The Third Army splits and attacks the cities of Jazan, Abha, and Hajjah. **'Italian Lebanon:' Italy thanks the former Ottoman Empire for Mount Lebanon and Beirut. They are incorporated into one as Italian Lebanon. *'Persia', with the disintegration of the Ottoman Empire, seizes control of Mesopotamia, Kurdistan and Assyria, establishing borders centred roughly on Erzurum and Lake Van in the north and the Euphrates in the east. The main forces turn south to invade Jabal Shammar, an Ottoman vassal, and free its people from the repressive Sultan. Military expansion and upgrades continue. Efforts to set up industry and purchase airplanes continue also. Persia requests that Russia and Britain withdraw from the areas they occupy within Persia (Mod Response for Britain). *Egypt Dip:' We ask Persia if they can leave Sunni areas in fear of winding the Sunni Shia split and begin to work on our army making 50 airplanes, 32 navy ships, and begin to train our men, in fear of war with Persia.' **Persia will leave Sunni areas as soon as Egypt follows its own advice by freeing all non-Muslim regions of Egypt, namely southern Sudan, its newly gained Ethiopian territories, and much of Coptic Christian Upper Egypt. Until this occurs Egypt has no right to ask Persia to do something it is unwilling to do. Persia further emphasizes that Jabal Shammar is Shia-majority. **'Egypt:' OK, that seems like a win. We begin to pull out of Christian areas of Sudan leaving it with a nation now called South Sudan for the time being (the name of the nation). We really can't do anything about the Christian in Northern Egypt (OTL Egypt) due to them being mixed with Muslims. We don't have Ethiopia's land. map of Muslim area in Africa. *'Persia withdraws from Sunni areas of northern Iraq and southern Anatolia.' *'Egypt send troops take the Sunni area.' *'Hejaz:' We make 20 early pickup trucks (with beveled doors), one blimp-class airship and a retrograd cartushe spotter aircraft. Trade deals and alliances are offered to Ethiopia, Egypt, Britain, France, Panama and Italy. 1000 men are made and 2000 rifles are called up for duty. Telephones are installed in the big cities and all ports. *'Egypt Dip:' Knowing that Hejaz is Pan Islamist (went as far as trying to make a Caliphate (IRL) which I am going to do) We would like to allie and trade with you. We declare ourselves the new Caliphate. *'America:' We don't aid any nations in Europe and let them fight the pointless war. We remain neutral in World War I. We build our military and economy. We are surprised with the fall of the Ottoman Empire. We would like all South American and Central American nations to join the American Union (MOD RESPONSE) and for Canada to join it too. *'China:' (Way to tell me that it started) China considers joining the war, and would accept offers from either side. Republican China attempts to stabilize, and would consider joining the war if it meant countries would withdraw their spheres of influence and China could possibly forcibly take over enemy spheres of influence. We are somewhat scared of Japan, and would prefer to fight Russia, but an offer from either side would be considered. An attempt to bring back the monarchy is foiled before it is put into action. *'Real Republic of China:' The Chinese President Sees Japanese Intervention In the War as Dangerous To Chinese Sovereignty, and sends a Diplomat Over to Germany to establish a non aggression pact between the 2 nations Category:World War 1 Category:WWI Category:The World at War II